Harry Potter and the Path of Fate
by RESlader
Summary: This is a remake of a fanfiction that I deleted from my previous profile do to security reasons. This will still be a Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing (minus twins) fic. H/Hr Soul Bond, and there will be Lemons in later in series, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

and

The Path of Fate

By RESlader

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter.

It is the property of one JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Incorporated.

A/N: This is the first in a seven part installment.

I have been reading both the Harry Potter canon as well as its fan-fiction for years and I can say that the Various writers online have made more compelling stories than the 7 'main-stream' books that Rowling written. I believe she could have extended  
the series further than what she did so like many others before me I am writing my own fan fiction.

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 _§Parsel-tongue§_

 **Chapter One:**

 **4 Private Drive**

"I don't like this Albus. McGonagall said for the third time since arriving back at Hogwarts.

That is the best possible place for the boy Minerva. Dumbledoresaid wandlessly casting a mild compulsion charm.

Seeing the Transfiguration teacher leave his office, He smiled. _All for the Greater Good._

Meanwhile, as dawn approached the spell Dumbledore had begun to take hold on the residence.

Nine years later, 21 July 1991

Waking up before anyone else Harry opened the door to his cupboard where he slept and fixed breakfast for the Dursleys. Taking great care not to burn the bacon, he finished preparing the meal as Vernon came down the stairs.

"Boy, you finished with breakfast yet? Vernon said.

"Yes, sir;" Harry said meekly. "It is waiting on the table."

"Where's my coffee?"

"I was waiting until you came down to pour it;" Harry said, recalling one of his first beatings for having the coffee waiting on the table.

"Mail's here," Dudley said as he came down the stairs

"Boy, go get the mail. Vernon barked at Harry.

Nodding he retrieved the mail and was surprised to find that one of them was for him.

Mr. H. Potter

Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Private Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

Putting the rest of the envelopes on the table he began to open the letter as it was ripped out of his hands. Moving to grab the letter he watched in horror as it was ripped up before his eyes. Vernon then grabbed Harry and took his to Dudley's second  
bedroom closing the door as he threw him down inside the room.

The next day Harry tried sneaking down as the mail was being delivered only to find Petunia sitting at the door already. I want-, he started

But Petunia had already ripped up the letter. This went on for a week alternating between Vernon and Petunia at the door when Vernon loaded everyone up in the family car and drove to a local motel. There was a knock at the door when Vernon answered the  
manager asked if there was a 'H. Potter' at the residence when Vernon snatched the letter out of his hand and burned the letter in front of both Harry and the manager. Gathering his family he drove them to an abandoned cottage situated on a small  
island in the middle of a lake.

Harry laid awake when he heard a noise at the door like a cannon firing he moved just in time as a moment later the door came crashing down to where he was previously. Outside the shack stood a nine foot man who then entered the room.

"Harry!" He boomed. I haven't seen yer since you were little.

"I'm sorry," Harry squeaked. But I don't know who you are.

"Oh, of course." He apologized. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid, I was a great friend of your parent when they went there."

Vernon regained he composure at that point at told Hagrid to get out of his house and Hagrid promptly told Dursley to shove it.

Digging in his pockets for something he brought out a slightly crushed box for Harry. Happy Birthday Harry, as he handed him the box and his envelope.

Mr. H. Potter

The Floor

Hut-on-the-Rock

The Sea

Pulling out the letter he read:

Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed is a list of all necessary books and

equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We expect your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Await my owl?" Harry asked

"Gallopin' Gorgons, That reminds me," Hagrid said pulling out an owl.

Dumbledore,

Gave Harry his Letter, Taking him to buy things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the note and gave it to the owl. With the letter in its beak it flew out into the storm.

"He's not going." Vernon said stubbornly.

"I'd like to see you try to stop him." Hagrid snapped back.

"We swore we'd beat it out of him, Wizard indeed," Vernon muttered to Petunia.

You knew? Harry asked, getting angry. What else have you not told me? What else have you lied about?

"Of course we knew," Petunia shrieked. "What else could you be with my sister being what she was? Oh she got her letter then she disappear to that school for months on end and she'd come back turning rats into teacups. I was the only one who saw her for  
the freak that she was. Then she married that Potter and and had you. Then she went and got herself blown.

"Blown up?" Harry said, shouting now. "You told me they died in a car crash!"

"A car crash!" Hagrid roared. They were the bravest people I had ever met and for you to blatantly lie to their son is unforgivable. Come on, Harry. I'll get us a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Before we leave, Hagrid. Could you tell me how my parents died?" Harry asked

The story begins with a person called- it's incredible you don't know his name everyone in our world knows.

"Who?"

"Well, I don't like saying the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"See there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. His name was-"

"Could you write it down?"

" Nah can't spell it. All right- Voldemort" – Hagrid shuddered. " Anyway about twenty years ago he started looking for followers. Got 'em too- Some were afraid, Some just wanted a bit of his power. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who to trust and didn't  
dare get friendly with strange witches and wizards... terrible things happened. He was taking over. 'Course some stood up to him- and he killed them. Horribly. Hogwarts was one of the only safe places left. You-Know-Who tried to kill you too, that  
mark you have on your forehead ain't no ordinary cut. That's what you get when a powerful, evil curse touches you. Took care of your mum and dad, even your house- but not you and that's why your famous. No one lived after he decided to kill them.  
Killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age the McKinnons, The Bones, The Prewitts. But you were just a baby and you lived.

As Hagrid's story came to a close he saw a blinding flash of green light more clearly than he ever remembered it before and something else, a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Took you from the house myself. On Dumbledore's orders, I brought you here.

Load of rubbish. Vernon muttered. Now you listen here, boy. We knew there was something strange about you. Nothing a good beating wouldn't have fixed. But we always knew your parents would come to a bad end.

This was enough to ignite Hagrid's fury once more. He turned to the fire place and pointed his umbrella at the grate. Suddenly there was a huge fire roaring. Taking a bag of powder out of his coat he handed some to Harry.

"Throw that into the fire, step into the flames and say 'Leaky Cauldron.'" Hagrid instructed. After harry was whisked away, Hagrid glared once more at the Dursleys and did the same disappearing into the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 ** _§Parsel Toungue§_**

Harry landed in the Leaky Cauldron sprawled out on the floor.

"First time using the Floo?" Tom asked as he chuckled merrily.

"Yeah," Harry said sarcastically as he pushed himself into a sitting position, "howcould you tell?"

"Mr. Potter," Tom exclaimed just as the fireplace flared green and Hagrid stepped out.

"Evening, Tom," Hagrid said, "we require a room for the night in order to rest up…"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Hagrid," he stuttered out hurriedly,"R-room seven, on the house."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

"No, Mr. Potter, Thank you"

The next morning when Harry came downstair the pub was much more lively than it had been earlier. Making his way over to Tom, he saw that the barkeep was fixing a plate and so he sat down to wait. As he placed the plate in front of him his stomach growled,  
/though sensing a trap didn't touch the food.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter? Would you prefer something else instead?"

Harry's stomach growled again. "No its just I've had this trick played on me before. As soon as I reach for the plate, you'll pull it away and eat it yourself…"

"Why would I do that?"

"Its what my uncle would do," Harry mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that…"

"Its what my uncle did to me on my eighth birthday, okay?" Harry started. He had woken up early and came down the stairs to start cooking breakfast. When I had left my room he had a plate of eggs and sausage at my place on the table. He even had the chair  
/pulled back for me _-Harry smiled for a split secoond at how naïve he had been but didn't voice it aloud—_ As I sat down and reached for the plate he swatted my hand away saying a freak like me didn't need the food and sat down to eat it himself.  
/After he had finished he took his belt and beat me with it and locked me in my cupboard for a week.

"After you finish your meal come with me, I know someone who would be very interested in meeting you."

Tom led Harry out the back exit and after tapping the stones into Diagon Alley. Following Tom through the winding cobblestone street he marveled at the stores and shopkeepers selling their wares. They had finally made it to the end of the street where  
/a large marble building sat overlooking the entire shopping district.

Opening the door he led them towards the nearest teller.

"Greetings, Teller Stonefist." Tom said respectively. "When you have time can you inform Lord Ragnokthat I have some urgent business to discuss?"

Stonefist had paused what he had been doing as it was exceedingly rare for a wizard to call a goblin by his name and rank, let alone show that same goblin respect by saying he was willing to wait until the teller had finished his task. So Stonefist then  
/closed his station and bid the two follow him as he led them towards Ragnok's office.

Stopping at an Obsidian door, Stonefist told them they had arrived at Ragnok's personal study and then left the two wizards to go back toi his desk. Tom then knocked once on the door and the door opened for him to step inside. Telling Harry to wait out  
/here he then stepped in to converse with the goblin leader.

About five minutes after the barkeep entered the room a two rings faded into view on Harry's finger. Slightly panicked he calmed himself with a sigh and the door opened with Tom standing right inside.

"If you would be so kind to give me your shopping list young Potter I would go and fetch your supplies." Tom said as he was fixing to leave. Handing Tom the envelope he turned to face Ragnok.

"Good Morning, Lord Potter-Black," Ragnok said, gruffly.

"Good Morning, Lord Ragnok," Harry intoned, bowing slightly to which Ragnok laughed.

"You are a strange wizard," Ragnok observed.

"Actually I'm not even a wizard yet. I just turned eleven yesterday."

"Ahh, that is where you are wrong, see those rings on your fingers those indicate that you are the Lord Potter-Black. Strange seeing as the previous one is locked up on Azkaban Island. But the Blacks have a clause that makes their heir immediately emancipated  
/as soon as he turns eleven and the Head of House seat becomes vacant to which it has been for nigh on a five years since Arcturus Black died. However with the dual Lordships does come some problems…"

"Wait," Harry replied, "Why is the previous Lord Black incarcerated?"

"According to speculation, for aiding in the murder of your parents. However there was never a trial. Albus Dumbledore just said he was guilty and threw him into Azkaban."

"Can we do anything about it?"

"As goblins, my race is forbidden by treaty from meddling in the affairs of wizards. But you as Lord Black can demand a trial with Veritaserum for anyone under your vassalage. Now onto the problems. Most of the problems have been resolved by Arcturus  
/before he died in fact with dying he fulfilled several more. However in 1735 Lord Black had caught Baron Greengrass in bed with his eldest daughter and the situation led to the death of said daughter. A magical contract was struck that if the debt  
/was not repaid within ten generations the Greengrasses would have to forfeit their eldest daughter as payment, that payment has been called due."

" Is there anything I can do to avoid that?"

"Either die or kill her, otherwise she is considered your slave for the rest of her life. No other alternatives."

" I have a lot to think about, may I leave?

"Certainly if I'm not mistaken, Tom is waiting outside the door with all but your schoolclothes and wand."

On his way out the door he bumped back into Tom.

"Lord Potter-Black," Tom said, bowing his head and handing him a small pouch. " I took the liberty of retrieving some money from your vault."

"Thank you, Tom"

Shall we go to Ollivanders or Madam Malkins?

Ollivander's, I've been looking forward to getting my wand…

"Good Afternoon, Lord Potter-Black, I was curious when I would see you. It seems like just yesterday your mother and father were here buying their first wands. Let's get started shall we?Vine Wood and unicorn tail, go ahead give her a whirl." But

it was snatched up before Harry could even flick it. No how about..."

It continued like this for well over a hour until Harry had tried every wand in the store.

"Peculiar, very peculiar. It seem you need a custom made wand"

Leading him into the back, he said,"run your hands over the blocks of wood and tell me which one calls out to you."

Running his fingers over the blocks of wood he stops when he feels a surge of power shoot up his arm coming from the Elder Blackwood. Ollivander grabbing the block from his hands he steers him towards his collection of cores.

"Same as before, run your hands over the jars and tell me what you feel."

Harry runs his hands over each of the containers.

"Strange, Harry says quietly. Mr Ollivander what if I get more than one reading?

"Show me."

He takes Mr Ollivander to his three most potent cores: Phoenix Tears, Basalisk Venom and the tail feathers of a gryphon.

When Ollivander sees the three that Harry had gotten a reaction from he was shocked to say the least. Ghostly pale he asked hem to be back in an hour and the wand would be ready.

After getting measured for his Hogwarts robes Tom took him back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and to talk with him about the wand that was getting made.

A/N: The cores being from three of the most legendary and or deadly creatures in the Harry Potter universe I think Ollivander would be quite afraid to make the wand itself and will certainly givesome very dire warnings to Harry when he gives him  
the wand in the next Chapter - Of Wands and Trains.


	3. Chapter 3

The standard Disclaimer applies.

I do not own Harry Potter

(even though I wish I did)

Speech

 _Parseltongue_

 _ **thoughts**_

 _Chapter 3 Of Wands, Potions and Trains_

The next day Harry was laying on his bed in the Leaky Cauldron pondering own Ollivander's words on his wand when he heard a knock on the door.

" Excuse me, Lord Potter?" Tom said from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Lord Ragnok informed me that he wished to see you again today."

"Alright, Tom I'll be out in a minute." Harry said putting his wand back into its wrist holster. Pulling on his dragon-hide boots he had purchased in Madam Malkin's he vacated the room and once more followed Tom into Diagon Alley towards Gringotts.

"Good Morning, Lord Potter," Ragnok said kindly. "I trust we can speak back in my office? Thank you for bringing him back Tom, I have him from here and shall bring him back to the Cauldron after we are finished."

Tom proceeded to the doors of Gringotts leaving Harry with Ragnok. Ragnok led Harry back towards his office where a quill, parchment and a small knife were waiting. Upon seeing the knife Harry tensed up with fear.

"It is as I feared, Harry, were you abused growing up?" Ragnok said tenderly. Receiving the tiniest of nods in return he called out to the goblins standing outside his door. "I want Gripsack and Twist in my office now," Ragnok shouted fiercely. Turning back towards Harry he was greatly troubled by the frightened look on the young man's face. Fortunately Gripsack and his young assistant chose to enter his office.

"You wanted to see us, Lord Ragnok?"

"Harry these two are the goblin nation's foremost authority on wizarding and Family law. I am confident that we will be able to file a lawsuit against your relatives for abuse of a magical child and with any luck you will never have to see them again other than at the trial. Now onto the reason we are here. Set in front of you is a ritual dagger and a magicked piece of parchment, you need to cut into the ball of your palm and drip some of your blood onto the parchment. From there, depending on what the parchment reads I have some potions that will fix any problems that may have occurred during the time you were abused."

Harry then proceeded to cut into his palm bleeding onto the parchment and then after the parchment soaked enough blood the cut healed itself leaving no trace of there being a cut in the first place. Eying the parchment he was surprised at the text that began to show…

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Hereditary Blood Tester

 **Subject:** Hadrian James Potter

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Parentage**

 **James Sebastian Potter**

 **Lily Evans Potter**

 **Houses**

Lord of House Potter

Lord of House Black

Lord of House Evans

Lord of House Emrys

Lord of House Gryffindor

Lord of House Ravenclaw

Lord of House Slytherin – by conquest

Baron of House Greengrass

 **Abilities**

Magic Core- 90% Block

Parsel-tongue

Natural Occumency- Blocked

Metamorphagus- Blocked

Eidetic Memory

Maladies

Malnourished

Multiple Bone Fractures

Soul Fragment- 5% core Block

"Oh dear," Ragnok said under his breath. "Gripsack, Twist, get to work now. I want this young man to be completely emancipated by Halloween if not sooner and start looking into the Sirius Black case Meredith." Ragnok was getting frantic now, he paused, "Harry come with me."

Leading him deeper and deeper into the caverns he finally brought him to a circular room with runes carved all around its surface.

"This is Gringotts ward room, by far the absolute safest place in the world because what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. The day your parents died they never found Voldemort's body the same day two goblins monitoring this room noticed that the runes were sparking the only reason they would is if some kind of dark spell was wreaking havoc inside of Gringotts we traced the disturbance to the LeStrange Vault opening the door we found Helga Hufflepuff's cup screaming as if it was in terrible pain we had our foremost curse-breakers working around the clock trying to identify what was wrong with it. What they found was disturbing to say the least. The beast that attacked you ten years ago created Horcruxes to keep himself alive after his physical body had passed beyond the void. I call him a beast because the very ritual to make a horcrux goes against nature itself and to find out he made not just one but two or more is terrifying. Because the more you split your soul the less human you become. I brought you in here because while there is a soul fragment in your scar he did not use the ritual to make it."

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked nervously as multiple goblin mages began to file in.

"We are trying to remove the fragment." Ragnok said as a wall of pain hit Harry and the runes on the walls began to glow white. Directing half of the mages to feed their magic into Harry the other half began to chant in a deep Gaelic dialect to will the soul fragment out of the scar and into a glass jar sitting along the far wall. When the soul fragment was completely transferred Ragnok approached Harry cautiously.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Then Harry saw Ragnok and realized what had happened. "What was the meaning of that?" Harry said, his voice clipped and low.

"I am truly sorry, Lord Potter, but that is the only save way of getting a partial Horcrux out of a live subject without killing the person."

"Warn me next time, wait don't, I sincerely hope there won't be a next time. Though it still feels like I got ran over by a bus…"

Following Ragnok back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was given a rack of potions as well as a dreamless sleep potion and was told to take all of them before he went to bed that night.

As the days flew past he found that he no longer needed his glasses and could do most things easier than before. The day before he was due to leave for Kings Cross he went to see Ragnok one more time. As Ragnok looked over the Heredity test Harry came in and sat down. "I meant to ask you before," Harry started, succeeding in scaring the goblin ruler, What does it mean that I am now Baron of Greengrass?"

Ragnok sighed, "You know how you acquired Daphne via a Black breach of contract?"

"Yes?"

"Baron Greengrass was saved by Salazar Slytherin in 1174 and his son tried to call in the debt but the current baron at the time refused and until now no one had formally claimed the official title of Lord Slytherin. And the debt is now more than the Baron can pay and so the entire estate and Daphne's younger sister now belong to you."

Harry numbly walked back to his room at the leaky cauldron hoping tomorrow would be easier and would contain less surprises.

September 1, 1991

Walking onto Platform 9 ¾ the first thing he saw was a scarlet steam engine with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on its side. However the next thing he saw was a fist coming at him so falling back on his years of dodging Dudley and his thugs as well as his new found strength he dodged the punch and threw his attacker to the floor of the station.

A/N: I'm going to end the chapter there with a cliffy. I hope the people reading enjoy the story and I look forward to writing some more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies

I do not own Harry Potter

Speech

 **Parsel-tongue**

 _Thoughts_

Harry Potter and the Path of Fate - Chapter Four

Harry turned to look at the person who had just tried to attack him only to be taken aback when he saw the young blonde haired, lightly freckled girl that was laying on the ground cradling her right wrist.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked warily, as he offered her his hand in order to help her stand up. "What's your name?"

The young lady ignored Harry as she struggled to get to her feet. As she stood up her left ankle popped causing her to try to catch herself by latching onto the nearest person or structure available in order to break her fall. Harry saw this and placed himself so that the girl could fall into him and not hurt herself on the walls or the floor of the train station. Just as she touched Harry a blinding flash lit the station, followed shortly by a second flash from behind and a third flash from a camera off to the left. When the spots had finally cleared from his eyes Harry had noticed their phantom photographer had disappeared and so he returned his attention to the young lady in front of him. After taking in her looks the first thing he noticed was the fiery intelligence behind her icy blue eyes. Harry looked her up and down to see if she was hurt anywhere else and froze when he saw the Black family crest that had been burned into her arm with a brand.

"You must be Daphne. Harry said, quietly. Gently holding her arm in his hand he growled, "Who did this?"

"My father," she said, timidly, I never liked the bastard. He doted on my younger sister," gesturing behind him. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Let's find a private cabin so we can discuss what I did, anopen train platform is not the place to be having this discussion, as he put his arms gently around both Daphne and her little sister guiding them to the train.

The three of them found an empty compartment near the back of the train that they entered quickly and locked the door.

"Now," Harry stated, "What exactly did I do to 'take care' of the problem?"

"You know that when you defeated You-Know-Who that you also gained a Lordship, correct?"

"Yes I gained the title of Lord Slytherin to go along with several others as well.

"Others," Daphne's little sister asked inquisitively.

"Astoria, I presume."

"Mhm."

"I guess you could say that I was raised muggle, or at least that is what other pureblood would call it," Harry said, with no small amount of distaste. Dumbledore dropped me off at my mother's sister's house after both of my parents had been killed. As for your question, my full title is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Evans-Greengrass-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Emrys.

As he listed off each successive house in his title the girls eyes grew wider and as he finished they both were rendered speechless.

After a time Astoria finally asked, "Didn't the Evans line go extinct in the 1800s?"

"Yes, as far as the wizarding world is concerned, however, the truth of the matter is far grayer," Harry answered. "Let me reiterate, According to both the Potter and the Evans house libraries, In 1804 a dark wizard by the name of Reiker, used an obscure curse which turned the entire family into squibs. Unable to return to their family manor due to the war wards being active all of them were forced into the muggle world. The Evans family Matriarch who was on the verge of gaining her potions mastery was forced to resign, though using her knowledge of potions and herbs she and her husband opened a business with the help of the Potters under the title of Evans' Pharmaceuticals. My mother born Lillian Rose Samuels in 1959 using a blood ritual was adopted into the Evans' family after a Death Eater raid in 1964 killed her parents as they were shopping. Enrolled into Hogwarts in 1970 as Lily Rose Evans and the rest as they say is history."

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easy," Daphne started just before they heard a knock on the door. "We will talk more of this later."

Harry then unlocked the door, as it slid open the girl asked: Has any of you seen a toad?

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter this week has been murder. I promise I will try to do better with the next chapter. Thank you again for all of the replies, I try to set time out of my day in order to read them. Until next time-RESlader


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applies

I do not own Harry Potter

Speech

 **Parsel-tongue**

 _Thoughts_

Harry Potter and the Path of Fate Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

"Have any of you seen a toad a small boy a few cars up seems to have lost his."

Harry was at a loss for words, lost in the chocolate-brown eyes of the wild haired goddess that was currently standing in the doorway of the compartment.

"No we haven't, I'm sorry." Daphne chimed in quickly. "I'm Daphne, she is my younger sister Astoria and the speechless wonder next to me is Harry," she introduced, as she elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Oh, my name is Hermione, nice to meet you."

Making a small mental note to thank Daphne for knocking him out of his stupor, He turned his attention back to Hermione. "Would you care to come in and sit down?

"No thank you," Hermione said sweetly. "I promised that I would help the other boy find his toad."

As she left they closed their compartment door and turned towards Harry once more. The three of them continued to talk amongst themselves until the sun was sinking low into the trees on the horizon, when they saw a familiar figure outside of the door.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," Harry said, jovially. "Come to accept my offer?"

"No," Hermione said, kindly. "I just came back here to let you know that you should start to get changed into your Hogwarts robes, I was up at the front and the conductor said that we should be arriving soon."

"So," Harry said as he turned back towards the sisters. "How are we going to do this?"

The girls turned to glare at Harry and he started to laugh.

"You should see the looks on your faces," he chuckled. Oh, come on, I was just kidding. I will be outside guarding the door while the two of you change. After you are finished changing, knock on the window pane to let me know you are finished. Then I will find a different compartment to change in.

In the hallway, Harry stood guarding the compartment that his girls were in. ' _When did I start thinking of them as mine?'_ He wondered inwardly. Hearing a knock on the window, he quickly retrieved his uniform and left in order to find an empty room. Unable to find a compartment that did not have people in it, he decided to change in the bathroom instead.

When Harry had finished changing, he quickly made his way back to the compartment that he had left his girls in. Stopping at the door to rhythmically tap on the glass when a crying Astoria threw open the door. Wrapping the young girl up in his embrace after calming down she told him what was the matter.

"Draco came by when you were changing, he took Daphne. "

"Get back in the compartment and lock the door," Harry instructed her. "Do not open the door for anyone. After I have retrieved Daphne I will come and get you. Do you understand?"

Astoria nodded and went back into the compartment. As soon as Harry heard the lock on the door click his magic flared up into the visible spectrum. With his energies on full display, he stormed through the train searching for Daphne knowing wherever she was the asshole who made her younger sister cry wasn't far away. He found Daphne two train cars up in the hallway with her robes shredded wearing a magically sealed slave collar, a pair of bracelets and a matching pair of ankle cuffs. Placing his cloak on her shoulders, he wrapped her in a hug as he had done for his sister.

"Where is he?" Harry's snarl belied the tenderness he had in his eyes as he looked at Daphne.

"In there," she said motioning towards the door across from them.

"Go back to your sister. Run," Harry warned.

As soon as she was out of the train car. His magic flared violently stopping the train and shaking it on the tracks. The majority of the power though was focused on the door Daphne pointed out. It was ripped off of the rails and the maelstrom around Harry crumpled it like tin foil. Two of the boys inside trembled at the amount of power that was on display.

"Leave," Harry intoned, "Now. This is your one and only warning."

Upon seeing the fire that was blazing in Harry's eyes, the boys lost every ounce of mental fortitude they had left. Running out of the compartment, Harry watched them until they left the train car. Only then did he turn his attention back towards the Malfoy Heir.

"Are you aware that when you attacked Daphne you assaulted a young lady under the protection of both the House of Potter and the House of Black?"

"She's a slave," Draco defended.

Harry's magic lashed out and struck Draco across his face.

"She is still a human being," Harry shouted.

Harry continued to watch Draco until they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station, where he proceeded to frogmarch the young man onto the platform before going back to retreive his ladies.

Carrying Daphne in his arms he sits her down gently into one of the boats docked nearby. After assisting Astoria, he climbed aboard just as the boat started moving away from the dock towards the castle.

The giant Oak doors of Hogwarts opened inward and in the door way stood a lone woman.

"First years," Hagrid introduced. "Professor McGonagall."

When she saw the young first years, she smiled. Although the smile did not quite meet her eyes. She rather looked as if she had seen too much, lost too many who were dear to her and so she poured herself into her work never really moving past the hurt. She wore a beautiful emerald green cloak a stark contrast to the way she wore her hair.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," McGonagall started. "In a few moments you will walk through the double doors into the Great Hall to be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here your house will be your family inside Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, Sleep in your House dormitory and spend any free time in your House common room.

The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has its own rich and Noble history. And all has produced its own outstanding array of witches and wizards throughout history. While you are at Hogwarrts, your triumphs will earn you house points while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year whichever house has the most points accumulated is awarded the House cup, I hope each of you becomes a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a short while please wait here until I return.

"Hey Malfoy," a freckled, red headed boy called out across the crowd, "What happened to your face? I want to send her a present." He said snorting at his own joke. Laughter that died at the answer Malfoy gave.

"Potter."

The Entrance Hall fell silent as the doors opened and McGonagall walked back into the Hall.

"First years, form two single-file lines and follow me."

Upon entering the Great Hall the first years marvelled at the ceiling. Even though the room was lit by hundreds of candlesit was as if the entire room was open to the heavens.

"I read about this," Hermione said. " In Hogwarts: A History it says the ceiling of the great hall is charmed to look like the sky outside."

Broken out of their stupor the first years resumed their march across the Great Hall and stopped a few feet away from a tattered hat sitting on a stool. As they stood looking at the hat, a wide rip appeared near its brim and it started to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

McGonagall then conjured a list and called out the first name.

"Abbott, Hannah"

Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan

Ravenclaw

Boot, Terry

Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy

Slytherin

Brown, Lavender

Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent

Slytherin

Corner, Michael

Hufflepuff

Crabbe, Vincent

Slytherin

Davis, Tracy

Ravenclaw

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Ravenclaw

Finnegan, Seamus

Gryffindor

Goldstein, Anthony

Hufflepuff

Goyle, Gregory

Slytherin

Granger, Hermione

Ravenclaw

Greengrass, Daphne

Next

Hopkins, Wayne

Hufflepuff

Jones, Megan

Slytherin

Li, Sue

Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Neville

Gryffindor

Malfoy, Draco

Slytherin

McDougal, Morag

Gryffindor

McMillan, Ernie

Hufflepuff

Nott, Theodore

Slytherin

Parkinson, Pansy

Slytherin

Patil, Padma

Ravenclaw

Patil, Pavarti

Ravenclaw

Potter, Hadrian

Ravenclaw

Daphne if you would come try me on once more.

She nodded and as the hat touched her head it shouted, Ravenclaw

Thomas, Dean

Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa

Gryffindor

Weasley, Ronald

Slytherin

Zabini, Blaise

Slytherin

After the sorting was finished there was still one little girl not sorted.

Taken aback, McGonagall approached the young girl. "Excuse me, may I acquire as to your name?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

"I'm sorry you are not supposed to be here this year. I am going to have to escort you home."

"No, you aren't. Taking Harry's wand that she acquired on the train she held it up to say. I, Astoria Lynn Greengrass, hereby submit-

"Astoria, NO!" Harry interrupted her vow. "Excuse me, Professor but you cannot send her back to her house as she lives with her head of house namely myself."

"How is it you are her head of house Mr. Potter?"

"I have taken complete control over my finances as well as my Lordship and have discovered a great many things about the wizarding world at large. Now if you would excuse me I seem to have lost my appetite. However please arrange for food to be taken to the Ravenclaw common room by the house elves for Daphne and Astoria. Exiting the Hall with Daphne and Astoria in tow Harry ascended the staircase only to be accosted by a painting.

"Shouldn't you be at the Feast?"

"No, I was quite put off at dinner and seem to have lost my appetite. Now if you could show me and these two ladies towards the Ravenclaw doorway, I would appreciate it…"

Just follow the stairway until you see a brass eagle knocker, Knock twice and answer the riddle.

Following the instructions given by the painting led them to the seventh floor close to the astronomy tower knocking twice he hears.

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

"A Coffin"

"Correct, young master. Welcome Home."

Harry, Daphne and Astoria enter through the doorway to the common room and they follow Harry to his room.

Once inside, Harry climbs into bed and falls asleep.

A/N:

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been busy and my computer broke so doing all of my writing at the local Library. However between my work schedule and other things I can only come in at most once a week for a couple hours. I'll try to even out my schedule so I can post more often. To my loyal readers I give my thanks.

-RESlader


End file.
